You're Not The Only One
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: On Hiatus! Post 1st Blade movie. After Karen leaves, Blade is desperately trying to find Whistler. He encounters another hybrid who is willing to help him in exchange for him helping her take down the rest of the House of Erebus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back with a new story! Since school will be starting in a month, I decided to stop floating this idea in my head and write it down. I won't be updating much during the school year, but I'll try.**

**Please R&R!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue_**

_Blade was stitching up a long gash on Karen's arm. She sat on the medical table and winced every time the needle punctured her skin. She was shaking slightly from the pain._

"_Karen, if you want me to finish faster you have to keep your arm still," he said getting annoyed._

"_You try getting stitches without any pain killers," she snapped. She had gotten the injury from a vamp that she had been fighting. She had joined Blade in hunting vampires and helping him track down Whistler. Blade had taught her the basics to fighting and defending herself so she decided to help him._

"_I have," he growled. He tied off the needle and cut the thread. He wrapped some gauze around the wound and used a safety pin to secure it. "Done."_

_Karen cradled her arm. It hurt like hell. She jumped off the medical table and looked at the bandage._

"_Not bad. You're getting better at treating injuries and treating medical problems," she commented. She had been teaching him many of the things she learned at medical school and dressing wounds properly had been one of them. Since Whistler was gone, there was no one there to help him with medical problems._

_Karen walked over to a small medical cooling unit. She typed in a four-digit code on the keypad and it hissed as it opened. She took out a small ampoule filled with a dark blue liquid._

"_I finally finished making a better serum for you. It was a little tricky, but I finally found a hemoglobin substitute that would work longer and be a little less painful," she said and handed it to him._

"_The pain doesn't matter. It just has to work," he said gruffly and loaded the ampoule into the pistol injector._

"_Yeah, but I really don't like to see guys in pain. It takes away their edge," she said nonchalantly._

_Blade sat down in the restraint chair and Karen started strapping him in. He noticed how close she was, and for some reason he couldn't ignore it. He could smell the scent of the soap she used. It was sandalwood with a mix of lavender. He could hear her steady heartbeat and smell the blood from the wound on her arm. As she leaned over to strap in his arm, Blade saw her carotid artery pulsing on her neck. The scent of her was driving him insane._

_Karen finished strapping him in and pulled back. She froze when she saw the look on his face._

"_Are you okay?" she asked cautiously. He looked like he was about to pounce on her._

"_Hurry up and give me the injection," he said impatiently._

_Karen didn't bother to question him. She picked up the pistol injector and injected him with the serum. She had learned in the past not to question him about certain things and just do what she was told._

_Blade felt the fire pass through his body. It wasn't as intense as it used to be, but it still hurt. His fists were clenched as he rode through the spasms. Karen wrapped both her hands around one of fists and gave him a reassurance squeeze._

_Blade opened his eyes as the spasms stopped. He noticed that Karen was holding onto his hand._

_Karen peered at his face and Blade fought to hid the emotions playing on his face. Good thing he was still wearing his sunglasses. It was like a mask that hid how he felt._

"_You okay?" she asked and Blade could hear the concern in her voice. He nodded. Karen undid the straps on the chair and Blade stood up and stretched._

"_Karen, I think it would be best if you left," he said seriously. She frowned in confusion._

"_What do you mean? The room?"_

"_No, I mean you should move away. Anywhere away from me."_

"_Why? Why are you acting like this?" Karen had thought he was fine with their arrangement._

"_I don't want you to get hurt. In this line of work, you'll always be putting you life on the line," he explained._

"_You didn't care before. Why all of a sudden you're caring now?" she asked determined to know the truth behind his actions._

"_I've always cared! But today was a wake-up call. You can get killed, and I don't want your death hanging over my head. I would rather you be safe, than me always constantly worrying about you. Now that I have a better working serum, you don't need to stick around anymore. You have a lot going for you, and you'll be wasting it staying here with me." He was being brutally honest._

"_I don't want to leave. I like it here, with you," she argued. It sounded weak, but it was true. Blade just stared at her through his sunglasses. Karen hung her head in defeat._

"_Fine, I'll go. But only if you can look me in the eyes and say that you feel nothing for me. If you can say that you only want me to leave because my life is at stake, I'll go," she said sadly._

_Blade took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eye._

"_I do feel something for you, and it's driving me crazy. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you if you stayed here. I can't deal with being responsible if you got killed. It would be better if you left and mover somewhere safer, that way I'll know you'll have a better life," he said etching it out for her._

_Karen reached up with her hand to cup his cheek gently. She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his._

_"Goodbye, Blade."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been six months ago. Karen had left and he hadn't heard from her since. He told her not to contact him so that she would be completely be cut off from him. He had said it would ensure her safety. He missed her. He didn't deny it. She had touched in a way that nobody else had, and he could never forget that.

To keep himself from thinking about her, he busied himself with finding Whistler. Every lead had turned into a dead end, and he was growing exhausted of failing constantly in finding his fallen comrade.

Tonight, he was heading to a nightclub owned by a vampire from a high rank. He entered trying to look as less conspicuous as possible. It wasn't that hard seeing that most vampires who go to nightclubs wear black leather and are armed.

There were neon orange lights surrounding the place. Bodies were dancing and waving the music. There were some dark spots where it would look like to the human eye that couples were making out. But Blade knew better.

He weaved around the bodies trying look for somebody in charge. He headed to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Where's the manager?" he demanded.

"Gone for the night," the bartender replied and moved onto to serving other customers.

Blade surveyed the surroundings looking for any suspicious people. There were none that he could make out.

The bartender set down a drink in front of Blade.

"I didn't order this," Blade said.

"I know. The lady on the far end of the bar did," the bartender said and pointed to a woman in the corner of the room.

Blade took a look at the woman. She had tan skin and long red hair, but it was too dark to see her eyes. She looked to be about 5'10". She was wearing a tight black leather tank top and a matching miniskirt. She wore knee-high black boots with stiletto heels. She looked dangerous and incredibly sexy.

She raised her martini glass as if to salute him. She took a sip and motioned with her head to a door. She stood up and disappeared behind the door. He took the hint and followed her pulling out a silver tipped blade and a small UV flashlight.

He entered the room with caution and found the girl waiting in the middle of the room for him. She casually sauntered over to him taking him in.

Blade didn't have time for dramatics. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and pressed the blade to her femoral artery. He looked her in the eye and noticed that her eyes were an interesting shade of purple.

"I was wondering when you would drop by. I was getting tired of waiting," she said mockingly. She had a slight Australian accent. She didn't seem to be intimidated by him at all.

"Are you the owner of this place?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know what you want," she said huskily.

"And what is that?'

"To find Whistler," she deadpanned. His surprised look made her grin evilly. "I have a proposition for you."

"How's this for a proposition?" he said and shone the UV light on her.

He waited for her skin to blacken and smoke, but nothing happened. His eyebrows knotted in confusion. He knew she was a vampire. He could smell it on her. She opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. Blade let her go and stepped in shock. No, she couldn't be.

The girl stepped towards him with an evil and knowing smile on her face.

"You're not the only hybrid, Blade."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I hope you like the beginning. Can I at least get five reviews? Pretty Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, it took so long for me to update and sorry that it's so short, but I wrote this in an hour and bunched together all the info you needed to about the story, my OFC, and the situation.

Lay back and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you?"

"Are you slow? I just said I was a hybrid," the woman replied. "And by the way, the whole UV flashlight thing is getting old. Maybe you should make a UV grenade or something. Something with a big bang."

"How did you get to be a hybrid?" Blade asked.

She flashed a pearly white smile and as she picked up an old frame. "Well, I was born one. Same as you."

"But they've tried to make hybrids before, and they all failed."

"I guess that I'm the small percentage that made it. I'm sure you've heard of Damek, the Pureblood of the House of Armaya?" she questioned.

"Of course."

"Well, he was quite fond of one his familiars aka bed warmers. This woman also happened to be married and pregnant with her husband's child. That woman was my birth mother. Damek fed from her often, but one time he took too much and the virus was unable to be flushed out by her immune system. Several months later, I'm born with abnormal blood. But enough about me." She said studying the picture in the frame. It was her as a child with her birth mother and father.

"Who are you?" Blade asked taking a step back. He put his hands behind his back and started to pull out his MACH from his belt.

"The name's Kara. And please don't touch your gun. I'm trying to have a civil conversation here," she replied.

Blade pulled put his gun and held onto it, but did not raise it.

"You work with vampires. I can't trust you for one second," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whistler taught you well, but there is a flaw. A year ago you would have slit my throat in a heartbeat. But I guess, Karen taught you the value of life, huh?"

No sooner did she finish her sentence, she was thrown against the wall with a knife pressed against her neck. She cocked an eyebrow. "Touched a sore spot?"

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. She's safe. My people won't touch her, I've made sure of that. I gave her a new identity in a different country. Nobody but me knows where she is. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why bring it up? You almost got killed, you probably still will," he said pressing the knife down harder, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I brought it up in hopes that you would understand how much I need your help. I can also promise you the location of Abraham Whistler," she croaked out. Blade released her. She pushed him away from her and massaged her neck. She looked down on the blood on her fingers and licked it off slowly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need your help in destroying the House of Erebus. Since the whole Deacon Frost/Blood God thing, the Houses want them gone. They think that the House is too weal and vulnerable to turned vampires. It'd be better if they were gone.

"What House do you represent? Armaya?"

"No, Saqqara."

"But you said-"

"That's another for another time. Are you in or not?" she asked sternly.

"Done with the chit chat?" Blade asked mockingly.

"I don't have a lot of time. If you're not going to help me do it, and I'll find someone else. I heard that Overlord was gathering a group of assassins; maybe I'll use them. If you don't help me, you will never find Whistler."

"Thanks, but I'll manage," he said gruffly. He walked towards the door. Kara firmly set the frame down on a shelf.

"If you don't help me, finding Whistler will somehow get incredibly harder, especially if he's ash," she said carefully.

Blade stopped and turned around. "Are you threatening me?" he growled.

"No, not you," she said with an evil smirk.

"So you're black mailing me?"

"After a fashion, yes."

"When do we start?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"I'll contact you. And thank you for the help. This'll take a load off of me."

"Like I care. When will you be in touch?"

"Soon, that's all you need to know for know. Bye, luv." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Blade sighed. This was going to be some mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
